Something You Can't Take Back
by Beth Smith
Summary: What if Simon and Cecilia hadn't talked to their parents? PG-13 for references to what Simon and Cecilia didn't talk to their parents about. COMPLETE
1. Rainy Days and Mondays

DISCLAIMER: 7th Heaven is not mine! I lovest that show though. I wish I owned some of los muchachos in that show. Esp. Simon, but if I can't have him, GO CECILIA! The title for this chappie comes from a song by the Carpenters.  
  
MY NOTES: If you have this deep desire to have Martin and Cecilia together, go read another story, because this baby is all S&C. This is my first 7th Heaven fic. I've written a few in the "Remember the Titans" universe. So if you like my writing, check out my others. Hope you like. If you review (which I hope you do!) Please be sure to point out both good and bad things so I can improve my writing style... Oh, teen pregnancy is a serious thing...  
  
DEDICATION: I know I already dedicated a fic to you, but this one's for you, Shan! Thanks for inspiring me to write a 7th Heaven fic!  
  
~Chapter 1: Rainy Days and Mondays~  
  
Simon Camden couldn't believe this was happening to him. He and Cecilia Smith had only slept together once, and now his life was over. He had thought about talking to his parents about wanting to have sex. But he hadn't, against his better judgement. And now he wished he had.  
  
He was 16 years old, and he was going to be a father. As his arms surrounded a sobbing Cecilia, he felt numb. "It's OK," he said, the words coming from his mouth without his thinking about it. He was just going through the motions of comforting her, as his own heart was falling to the floor. Why him? He just couldn't believe this. He'd only slept with her once. And he knew guys who'd slept with ten different girls a hundred different times and never had one kid.  
  
Cecilia's dad was gonna kill him. Completely murder him.  
  
He needed to talk to somebody. And not, Cecilia. He needed to talk to a guy, preferrably Matt. Why did Matt have to be gone? He had gone to visit his fianceé, Sarah, and Simon was desperate to talk to him.  
  
Simon pulled back to look at Cecilia's tear-streaked face. He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her face away. "No, Simon," she said softly, pushing him a way gently. "This is how we got in this mess in the first place."  
  
He nodded, and watched her turn to leave. "I love you, Cecilia."  
  
The only answer she gave was a nod.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Matt got home at 11:45, and was heading to bed when Simon knocked on his bedroom door. "Who is it?" Matt called as he pulled his T-shirt over his head.  
  
"Simon. I need to talk."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Simon opened the door and walked in, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"What's up?" Matt asked absently.  
  
"I...uh...I did something...something really stupid and...and now I don't know what to do. I can't fix it or...or take it back...and...and I..."  
  
"Whoa!" Matt interrupted, running a hand through his hair. "Define 'something stupid.'"  
  
"I don't want to talk about WHAT I did."  
  
"Well, Simon, I can't help you if I don't know what's up."  
  
Simon looked down at his bare feet. "I...I made a BIG mistake. And now...Now Cecilia's...we're...she's having a baby...My baby." Tears filled Simon's eyes and he fought to keep them from falling.  
  
Matt's face registered shock, and his voice stopped working.  
  
Simon couldn't look at his brother. He knew he was disappointed in him. Crap, Simon was disappointed in himself. He wished there was someone else to blame, but there wasn't. There was just himself to blame.  
  
Matt finally regained his composure, and asked, "Are you OK?"  
  
"No. Why would I be OK? I'm 16. I'm not ready to be a father..."  
  
Matt couldn't believe that he was looking at the former president of the National Bank of Simon, the little boy who'd prayed for a dog until Happy came along, the little boy who'd once believed he was shrinking. His little brother was the fater of a child.  
  
"What do I do, Matt?" Simon asked, his eyes pleading with his big brother, whose advice had always meant so much to him.  
  
Matt couldn't stand the look Simon was giving him. It was a silent plea for help, for a help Matt couldn't give. Up until now, everything Simon had needed help with had been a "been-there-done-that" for Matt. But not this time. This was Simon's very own mess. One that only he and Cecilia could deal with.   
  
A part of Matt wanted to rant and rave at Simon. To say, "What were you thinking?" That was the protective big brother part of him. But the loving big brother part of him took control first, and Matt sat beside Simon and put his arm around him. "It's gonna be OK, Simon. I know it will."  
  
Simon sniffled. "How?"  
  
"I don't know. But I know you'll figure it out."  
  
Simon nodded. "I guess so..." he said, half-heartedly. He wasn't sure he would figure it out . But he needed to be strong. Before long, he would be looking at a tiny person who depended on him completely. He couldn't be weak then.  
  
He walked out of Matt's room and noticed Ruthie walking out of the bathroom. "Hi, Simon," she whispered to her big brother. She could tell something was wrong. He had been crying, and it took alot to make Simon cry. She knew better to ask him about it at the moment, but she decided to ask him about it the next day.  
  
Simon wanted to go away. Far far away, where he would never have to face Cecilia's family, or his own.  
  
But he wouldn't leave Cecilia with the sole responsibility for a mistake they'd made together.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cecilia was lying in bed, wide awake, her face buried in her pillow so her dad wouldn't hear her sobs.  
  
She put her hand over her lower abdomen. She tried to convince herself that under her hand was a tiny life. That inside of her was Simon's child. And that her life would never be the same.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: You know that little purple button is calling your name. So click it! 


	2. You're in My Head

DISCLAIMER: 7th Heaven belongs to some mean people who put Cecilia with Martin (Man, I desperate enough to make her pregnant so she can stay with Simon!) and Mary with Carlos. I like Matt w/ Sarah, but I also like him with Heather... I don't own anything except this story line... So don't steal that. I would be very sad. =( So don't make me sad... The title for this chappie comes from a Brian McComas song...  
  
MY NOTES: Thanks so much to my reviewers.   
  
cfsc- you are too sweet. I am glad that you like this. That's what it's all about to me. Makin' people happy.  
  
Rae-I will try to make this very realistic. Cecilia will have a hard time as a teen mother. And things won't be easy on Simon either.  
  
LaurenD-Thank you. I'm glad you like the idea! I was just watching the episode where Simon and Cecilia were forced to be apart because of talking to their parents... I wondered what would have happened if they hadn't. And then I thought, if I had a dad like Cecilia's. I wouldn't have talked to him either.  
  
Maria-I'll finish as soon as I can...I have two or three other fics in the works, all Remember the Titans, and after seeing Driven, I thought I might put one on that in the misc. movies section... So I'll try to finish this one...  
  
Shan-I love you so much! You are the sweetest thing! Ah! And I put a small thing with Wilson in this chappie just for you. Enjoy. Yay Wilson. And by the bye... You need to start a new story. I'm having withdrawal from my Shan fics.  
  
~Chapter 2:You're in My Head~  
  
Simon had been awake all night. He couldn't even close his eyes, much less sleep. He kept thinking about Cecilia. What did she want to do? Should they get married, or give the baby up for adoption? Should they keep the baby and not get married. Simon wanted to marry Cecilia, sure, but not because he'd gotten her pregnant.  
  
He looked over at the clock. 3am. Which meant that it was 7am in Buffalo. Which meant that Wilson West would be awake and getting ready for work. Wilson, of all people, would have the advice Simon needed. Wilson had been very young when his son, Billy, had been born. His wife had died in childbirth. "Oh, God!" Simon thought as he remembered that detail about Wilson's marriage. What if he had signed Cecilia's life away with his unchecked hormones. Tears flooded his eyes, but he held them back.  
  
He picked up the phone beside his bed and dialed Mary's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Mary said as she put the phone to her ear, her voice still sleepy, as she hadn't had her coffee yet.  
  
"Mary?" said a quivering voice from the other end of the line.  
  
Mary's heart sank. She knew it was Simon, and she knew something was very wrong.  
  
"Simon, what's wrong?" she asked, quickly firing off questions. "Is everything OK? Is it Mom, or Dad? Did Dad have another heart attack?"  
  
"No. No, no, no. Nobody's sick or dying. I just need to talk to Wilson."  
  
"Wilson?" Mary asked, confusion all over her face.  
  
"Yeah, I lost his number."  
  
"Oh," she replied, before rattling of the well-known number. She looked at her alarm clock and realized what time it was in Glenoak. "Why're you up so early?"  
  
"No reason," Simon lied. "Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Simon!" Mary interjected, trying to stop him.  
  
"'Bye!" He hung up quickly.  
  
Mary rolled her eyes and hit the "End Call" button.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wilson was tying his necktie when his cell phone rang. He ran over to his chest of drawers to grab it.  
  
"Hello?" he said, putting the phone on his shoulder to hold it in place as he struggled with his tie.  
  
"Hey, Wilson? It's Simon."  
  
Wilson couldn't help but notice how shaky Simon sounded. "Hi, Simon. I haven't heard from you in a while. You still dating Cecilia?"  
  
Simon winced at his girlfriend's name. "Yeah...I am. I need some help, though. And I thought you could help me."  
  
Wilson's face showed his confusion. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I...I made a big mistake, Wilson. A BIG mistake. And I thought maybe you could give me some advice."  
  
"Where's Matt?" Wilson asked. Simon didn't just call wilson for advice.  
  
"He's here. I just...I needed some advice Matt couldn't give me."  
  
"Oh," Wilson said, one eyebrow raised in sheer utter confusion. "What kind of advice?"  
  
"What did you do when you found out about Billy?"  
  
"Wha...What're you talkin' about?"  
  
"Me and...I just found out that...that I'm..." Simon seemed to choke on the words. "I got Cecilia pregnant."  
  
Wilson was dumbstruck. Simon got his girlfriend pregnant? "Whoa, now, Wilson," he told himself silently. "Get ahold of yourself."  
  
"Wilson, are you still there?" Simon asked, soundig very much like Billy had once when he had gotten away from Wilson in the mall.  
  
"Yeah, I...uh... Simon, when'd you find this out?"  
  
"Today, after school."  
  
"Who knows about it?"  
  
"Just me and Cecilia and Matt. I just...I didn't...I mean, it was just once, and I didn't...we didn't think..." He trailed off.  
  
"Didn't think it could happen to you?" Wilson said, completing Simon's sentance.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you've got to tell your parents. They need to know. And they'll have good advice. Especially your parents."  
  
"Won't this...Won't this hurt my dad as a minister?"  
  
"I doubt it," Wilson replied, running a hand through his dark curly hair.  
  
"I love Cecilia, Wilson, but...am I suppoised to marry her? Am I..."  
  
"I don't know. It may be different for you than it was for me...But I needed to marry Billy's mother."  
  
"So all you got is, 'talk to my parents'?"  
  
"Sorry, but that's it."  
  
"So what do I say? 'Hey, Mom, Dad, Cecilia and I had sex and now we're having a baby'?"  
  
"Be honest, Simon, not sarcastic."  
  
"Yeah, OK."  
  
"If you need me, give me a call," Wilson said as he went to wake Billy up.  
  
"OK, thanks, Wilson."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ruthie was just outside Simon's door. But now she wished she weren't. She had heard everything. Cecilia was pregnant with Simon's baby... How could this be happening to her brother? Her Simon... the one who'd always been there for her since the day she was born. The one whod shared a room and a bunk bed with her for years...And...he was... No...surely she'd misheard. Simon and Cecilia wouldn't have sex...Would they?  
  
But why would Simon call Wilson before he told his family.   
  
Ruthie wiped her eyes. This could not be happening to her family.  
  
She knew one thing. Changes were looming for the Camden family in the very near future. 


	3. Cecilia, You're Breaking My Heart

DISCLAIMER: As usual, I don't own anything. Not anything...Except this story line...It is all mine, so don't steal it, please. I love 7th Heaven, but I'll never own it. The title of this chappie comes from the song "Cecilia" by Simon and Garfunkle. I'm just a regular girl who is about to go nuts, because they said on the "scenes from the next episode" that Simon is coming back next week! Yay! You would not believe how happy I am!  
  
MY NOTES: Thanks to all my reviewers.   
  
Shan-Glad I got a little Wilson in there for ya. Cool beans. I had to do it!  
  
DitzyChik-You are too kind! I'm glad you like this story, because, as I've said before, making people happy is what this is all about... And thanks for letting me know that I'm not gettin' 'em OOC...I don't get to watch the show much anymore cuz of school, but I tried to keep 'em IC...  
  
Rebecca-I'm glad you like this. It makes me feel very good that I can do something that people like.  
  
Maria-Glad you like it and think I'm keepin' it realistic. That's very important to me.  
  
Sunny-Thanks, girly! I loves ya! And I know...Mary was stupid for leaving Wilson...He was the best thing that ever happened to her  
  
AnnaG1-Here's some more!  
  
Pinky-Cecilia's dad won;t literally kill him... as for figuratively... Stay tuned  
  
~Chapter 3: Cecilia, You're Breaking My Heart~  
  
The next day was Friday. Simon found Cecilia at school. He ran up to her locker. "Cecilia?" he said softly.  
  
She looked at him, but said nothing. She simply turned around and picked up her chemistry books.  
  
"What do you want me to do, Cecilia?"  
  
She turned on him, anger burning in her eyes. "I want you to make me not pregnant anymore," she hissed.  
  
"You know I can't do that, Cecilia," he snapped back.  
  
Cecilia wanted to slap him. She knew that they were equally at fault, but it was easier just being angry at Simon.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Simon said, biting his tongue to keep from spouting off a volley of four-letter words.  
  
"To be quite honest, Simon, you're the last person I want to talk to right now."  
  
"Well, we've gotta talk sometime, Cecilia. We're having..." He looked around to make sure noone was listening, then lowered his voice. "We're having a baby together. We can't just ignore each other."  
  
Cecilia shrugged. "Sounds like a good idea to me."  
  
Simon angrily grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away from him. "Listen to me, Cecilia."  
  
"Last time I listened to you, I ended up in the back seat of your car," she replied, pointing an accusing index finger in his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cecilia. But I did NOT talk you into having sex. You said you wanted to," Simon said, his voice rising by the moment as he threw his hands up in anger and defeat.  
  
"Well, I lied," she said, storming off.  
  
"Cecilia," he called after her.  
  
"I'm late for class," she replied in her iciest of tones.  
  
Simon was about to get really, REALLY mad.  
  
He was late, too. And he didn't have his books yet, so he made a run for it to his locker. He gathered his chemistry books and his lab sheets before heading down the hall to class.  
  
Cecilia was his lab partner, and for once, that didn't make him happy. He loved her, but he couldn't deal with her treating him like an untouchable. He wished she'd treated him like an untouchable that night in his car.  
  
Chemistry. What an appropriate class for them to have together...It could only have been more important if it had been Biology.  
  
Simon got in the door just as the bell rang. He dropped his books on the table by Cecilia's, then slid into his chair at her side. She didn't turn to look at him, but instead looked very interested in the chemical equations on the board.  
  
They had a lab that day, which, unfortunately for Cecilia, included some strong smelling chemicals. Chemicals had never bothered her before, but this time, she felt her stomach twist in knots. She ran out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom to throw up. She'd never felt so sick before in her entire life. She stood up and held her head to keep the dizzy feeling at a minimum.  
  
She went over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out. Great. Now she'd feel gross all day until she got home and brushed her teeth.  
  
She was glad for her hairbrush and ponytail holder. She pulled her hair back and washed her face, then re-did her makeup. She felt so bad. Why didn't she say "no" to Simon? He hadn't been pushing her. He just asked, and she said "yes." She hated herself for that one little word.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and there was Simon. "Don't you ever give up, Camden?" she snapped.  
  
"Not on you."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, how's this? Leave Me Alone! If you don't want to completely ruin any chances you have of being with me or with our baby, you need to leave me alone. I'm not ready for this. I'll tell you when I am."  
  
"Cecilia, we've gotta tell our parents. We can't do this alone." He nervously tugged on his earring.  
  
"Simon, I don't want to tell my dad."  
  
He stepped closer to her. "We have to, but I'll be there for you. I'll be right beside you when you tell your dad."  
  
"Do you have a death wish? Because my dad will hurt you severely, Simon."  
  
"No, I don't have a death wish. But I do love you, and I'm not going to make you do this alone."  
  
Hot tears stung Cecilia's eyes, and she wiped them away as they began to fall. "I love you, too," she whispered. "But I don't know what to do. I'm not ready to have a baby."  
  
"I'm not, either," he replied, brushing his sleeve against his eyes as he, too, began to cry. "But we got ourselves in this mess, so we have to deal with it."  
  
"Are you prepared to 'deal with it,' Simon? Are you prepared to possibly miss a year of high school? Are you prepared to help me with this baby?" She stepped closer with each question, stabbing his chest with her finger.  
  
"No, I'm not ready. But I'm gonna do whatever I can." He took her hands to stop the poking. He couldn't believe how small they felt enveloped in his. She was trembling.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening. We only slept together one time. Just once, Simon. How did I get pregnant when so many girls sleep with everybody and never get pregnant."  
  
"I don't know," he said, feeling her lean against his chest.  
  
"I..." she couldn't talk.  
  
"Shh..." he whispered, stroking her blonde hair.  
  
"We need," she sniffled, "to get back to class."  
  
"Yeah, we do. But..."  
  
"I'll try to handle the chemicals. If I can't, I'll make another trip to the ladies' room."  
  
Cecilia wanted to be a little girl again. She couldn't believe just how quickly she'd grown up over one night in Simon's car. She didn't know what had made her say she wanted to have sex. Why would she have wanted to give herself so completely to someone who she didn't know was gonna be there forever.  
  
But this was the way things were going to be. She was pregnant with Simon's child. She couldn't believe it. How could this be happening? She wished she could take back that night with Simon. She wished they'd never even thought of sleeping together. She loved Simon, but they weren't ready for sex, or for a baby. They weren't ols enough to take responsibility for another human's life. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She just wanted to be a normal teenager, not someone's mother. But she knew she could never be normal again. Even if she gave the baby up for adoption, there would always be a part of her tied to Simon and to her baby. She blinked against tears that she couldn't hold back.  
  
Simon brushed the tears off of her cheeks. "I love you, Cecilia. Please don't cry."  
  
"How am I supposed to not cry?" she asked through her sobs.  
  
Simon cringed with each sob that racked her small body. She'd never felt so small and helpless in his arms. "I don't know, but... please don't cry. Please, Cecilia."  
  
She sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying to stop crying. "OK, are you happy now?"  
  
"No, but I'm glad you aren't crying," he said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Stop, Simon. No more physical contact. Hugging is OK. Kissing is NO."  
  
He nodded and took advantage of the "hugging is OK" rule. "Do you want me to come over to night to talk to your parents?"  
  
"I'm working tonight."  
  
Simon nodded. "Do you still love me?"  
  
She looked at him a long moment before she nodded slowly. "Yeah. I do."  
  
"Good. How's tomorrow?"  
  
"Good. We'll go out and get a game plan, then we'll come back and drop the bomb."  
  
"Sure. You wanna go to Pete's?"  
  
"Simon, don't mention food!" she said, holding her stomach.  
  
"Oh. Sorry," he replied. He looked so sorry that she couldn't be mad.  
  
"Let's get back to class, Simon."  
  
~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~  
  
A/N: Up next, Ruthie confronts Simon... 


	4. Hanging By a Thread

DISCLAIMER: 7th Heaven belongs to alot of people who pick the stupidest ways to pair people up! I don't really know what kind of car Cecilia drives, but I gave her an Accord, which belongs to Honda. Jessica Simpson (tee-hee) belongs to herself, or to Nick Lachey... Not sure which. "The Best Deceptions" belongs to Dashboard Confessional. Yay for Dashboard! Whoo-hoo! "Little Boy Blue" isn't mine, but I don't know whose it is, cuz my sis took her poetry book with her to babysit. "Sick Cycle Carousel" belongs to Lifehouse. "I'll Follow the Sun" used to belong to the Beatles, but now it prob'ly belongs to Michael Jackson *shivers with disgust*. "Hanging by a Thread" belongs to Nickel Creek. "Rufus" is my friend, Ruth's, nickname. Discman belongs to Sony!  
  
MY NOTES: I just realized that when Simon and Cecilia were planning on...y'know...Matt and Sarah were already in NYC. BUT, this is how it's stuck now. Sorry! And, btw, in my story, Simon looks like he looked when Lucy and Kevin got married. *sighs* And, this is pretty random, but somebody please tell Ashlee Simpson that she looks SO much prettier as a blonde... "I'm going slightly mad." Yay for Queen! "Bohemian Rhapsody's" the best! Ugh! I'm so random!  
  
Y'all, I so hope Martin's dad gets back soon, 'cause he and Martin need to leave. Then Simon can come back and rekindle the flame with Cecilia...Only, hopefully she won't end up pregnant on the show. Just in my maniacal plots... Ha ha ha! OK, so that was odd!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Shan- I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad I'm capturing the tension and pain in the situation. (A little aside, didja get a new keyboard, or are ya just usin' the one at school?)  
  
Lisa- Thanks so much! Glad it's realistic!  
  
KayKayeLLe- Glad you're starting to like Cecilia more! She's pretty cool, with the exception of the fact that in RL, she is Jessica Simpson's lil sis. But that's not her fault.  
  
RGblue16- Glad you like it! I'm continuing...  
  
missalana- Glad you like it. And the "Simon calls Wilson" was sorta a favor to my pal, Shan...But I'm glad it worked out... And the no PC thing...Yeah...shoulda thoughta that before, huh?  
  
Tanguay18- Thanks so much! You are too sweet!  
  
AnnaG1- Thanks! You're a doll!  
  
Camden-Kinkirk- I'm glad that you can deal w/ Simon and Cecilia in here! I like Ashlee Simpson myself, I just don't like Jess.  
  
~Chapter 4: Hanging by a Thread~  
  
That night at work, Cecilia and her dad were cleaning toilets. She had always hated cleaning toilets, but it was especially bad when the toilet bowl cleaner's smell kept making her sick.  
  
"Cecilia, what's wrong with you?" Mr. Smith said, leaning over Cecilia, who had just thrown up for the third time.  
  
"Nothing, Dad. I'm just..." She didn't want to lie.  
  
"Sick?"  
  
She nodded. She WAS sick, she just wasn't going to say WHY she was sick.  
  
"Well, you go on home, now. I can take care of the rest of it. You need some rest."  
  
"OK, Dad. But only if you're sure you can handle it."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
She felt a pang of guilt wash over her when he said, "I love you, sweetie. And I'm very proud of you."  
  
"Thanks, Dad. I love you, too."  
  
She went out to her car, a 1997 Honda Accord, and climbed in, tossing her purse over to the passenger's side. She cranked up the car, and the radio came on playing a Jessica Simpson song, which Cecilia quickly changed, mumbling, "That ditzy idiot makes blondes look bad."  
  
She popped a CD in, not really knowing or caring what it was. She hit the "Random" button, and a song began to play. Cecilia immediately recognized it as one of her favorites. "The Best Deceptions" by Dashboard Confessional. The song was extremely depressing, though. She sang along at the top of her lungs, letting out all the fear and frustration that she felt. "'Cause this will be the last time that I let you..." She let herself flow into the music.  
  
She went home and took a hot shower before heading to bed. She wished she could go back to being young and innocent. But that would never happen. She could never go back again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At dinner, Simon noticed that Ruthie was almost as quiet as he was. So was Matt. Simon could feel Matt staring at him. Ruthie, too. She was acting weird. This was the quietest dinner the Camden family had had in a long time. Lucy and Kevin were out hunting for a house. Sam and David were tired, so they weren't their usual talkative selves. Annie and Eric detected the tension in the room, but they didn't know what was up.  
  
"I'm going out with Sarah after dinner," Matt said, trying to cut through the silent tension in the room.  
  
"Oh, all right," Annie said distractedly.  
  
Ruthie kept looking at Simon, and he found himself squirming a little under her gaze. He wished she wouldn't look at him like that.  
  
"Uh...um..." he stuttered, tossing his napkin on the table. "I've got alot of homework to do."  
  
"So do I," Ruthie said, following him up the stairs.  
  
Simon rolled his eyes. Why did Ruthie always seem to have a built in radar that picked up all signs of trouble? That thought brought a smile to his face. It was the first time he'd smiled since Cecilia had told him. And it wasn't even THAT funny.  
  
He got to his door and turned to go in. "Wait, Simon," Ruthie said, just as he reached for the doorknob.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"This is important, Simon."  
  
"So's my homework."  
  
"C'mon, Simon. I need to talk to you."  
  
"OK, come in."  
  
She followed him into his room, and he closed the door. "What's up?" he asked, as he sat on the bed.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Ruthie asked, concentrating a gaze on Simon that said without words, "I know everything, so don't lie."  
  
"What do you mean, Ruthie?" he asked, trying to play dumb as long as he could.  
  
"Listen. I heard you talking to Wilson last night."  
  
Simon immediately looked at the floor. "What'd you hear, Ruthie?"  
  
"That you and Cecilia..." she looked up at him. "You and Cecilia are having a baby."  
  
"When are you going to learn to mind your own business?!" Simon snapped. "Stay out of it, Ruthie!"  
  
"I can't 'stay out of it', Simon. You're my brother, and I love you."  
  
"If you love me, then leave me alone. Quit butting into my business." By now, tears were flowing freely down Simon's cheeks.  
  
Ruthie was crying, too. Simon turned over, and buried his face in a pillow.  
  
Ruthie sat down beside him and rubbed his shoulder. "So it's true?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, sniffling like mad. "It's true."  
  
Ruthie sighed. "It's OK, Simon. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Cecilia and I are gonna tell everyone tomorrow. I always felt sorry for teenage girls who got pregnant. And now, Cecilia's pregnant, and it's my fault."  
  
"It's gonna be OK, Simon," Ruthie said, trying to keep him from crying anymore. "Don't cry."  
  
"I wish I could stop crying."  
  
"Well, if you need to cry, let it out. I'll be here for you."  
  
"Thanks, Ruthie," he managed through his sobs.  
  
He buried his face in his face in his pillow and let it all out. He couldn't hold it back any longer. So he cried, and cried, and cried some more. Ruthie rubbed his shoulder gently. "I promise it'll be all right. You and Cecilia are tough. You'll make it. And you two are right for each other, even if this is a little earlier than you had planned. Just hold on and have faith, and everything'll be just fine."  
  
Simon sniffled even as he smiled. "Ruthie, you're startin' to sound alot like Dad."  
  
Ruthie smiled. "Maybe. But that's not such a bad thing, is it?"  
  
"Nah. Maybe not," he replied as he sat up. He put his arm around Ruthie and squeezed her shoulders.  
  
"I love you, Simon."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Well, I gotta go do my homework."  
  
"OK. Thanks, Rufus."  
  
She grinned, but raised one eyebrow. "Rufus?"  
  
"Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"No. I like it. Sort of."  
  
"So can I call you that, now?"  
  
"Every once in a while. Not too often."  
  
Simon flashed a half-smile. "OK."  
  
"No problem. That's what family's for."  
  
Simon pulled out the poetry book he had to read for literature class, and leaned back on his bed to read the assigned pages. It was a terribly depressing poem called "Little Boy Blue."  
  
"Stupid thing!" He thought. "Does everything have to be depressing?"  
  
He rolled over and closed his eyes. "God, are You there? It's Simon. And I know I haven't talked to you in a while. Maybe if I had, I wouldn't be in this mess. But, God, please show me and Cecilia what to do. We shouldn't have done what we did...But please don't take Cecilia away from me. Or our baby. God, I don't know what to do...So if you could...send a little help my way. Well, God...I guess that's it. Amen."  
  
He got up to take a long shower, then changed for bed. He wanted to turn in early, but he couldn't go to sleep, thinking about Cecilia. And he had a splitting headache. He needed an aspirin. But he would have to go downstairs, where his mom still was. He knew he'd be questioned about the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. But he couldn't take the headache.  
  
He went downstairs and into the kitchen, reaching up into the cabinet for the aspirin bottle. He got two pills and went to the fridge to pour a glass of juice. As he swallowed the pills, he heard his mom's voice. "Are you OK, Simon?"  
  
He turned around to face her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a bad day, and got a headache."  
  
"Oh, well, do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Simon shook his head. "Nah. I talked it out already. I'm kinda tired of talking about it."  
  
"Well, OK. But if you want to talk later, I'm here."  
  
"OK, sure. Thanks, Mom."  
  
"You're welcome," she replied. "Would you mind putting the boys to bed?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Thanks, Simon."  
  
He went upstairs and helped Sam and David into their pajamas, then tucked them into bed.  
  
"Good night, Simon," David said.  
  
"Good night, Simon," Sam repeated.  
  
"We love you," they said in chorus.  
  
"I love you, too, guys," Simon replied with a genuine smile. No matter what, Sam and David would always love him.  
  
He went back to his room and cloised the sliding doors. He put on his headphones, popping Lifehouse's "No Name Face" CD into his Discman. He hit the "Random" button and closed his eyes as "Sick Cycle Carousel" poured into his ears.  
  
"If shame had a face, I think it would kinda look like mine. If it had a home, would it be my eyes?"  
  
Simon knew the song well, but it took on a new meaning for him. Shame had indeed found a home in his eyes. He wished he could cry more. But his eyes were really itchy already. So he just put on a happy face. For the moment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cecilia spent much of the night talking and singing to her baby. She had come to care for the baby, even though it had come into her life at a most inoppertune time. It hadn't taken her long to come to love it. She lay awake, stroking her still-flat belly. She was glad that her dad was still at work and her mom was out with some of her old school friends. Cecilia had the house all to herself. "I love you, baby. No matter what happens, your momma will always love you. I'm sorry your daddy and I made you before we were married. I really didn't mean for this to happen. But we're both gonna love you. This isn't your fault."  
  
Cecilia began struggling against tears as she began to sing a lullabye to the child inside of her. Well, it wasn't actually a lullabye, but her mom had always sung it to her to put her to sleep when she was a little girl. It was an old Beatles song called "I'll Follow the Sun." She finished her song as she heard her dad's van in the driveway. "I love you. Goodnight."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
A/N: Does anyone know Cecilia's mom's name? If not, she gets a random name... 


	5. Somebody Else's Song

DISCLAIMER: 7th Heaven belongs to alot of people who pick the stupidest ways to pair people up! "Somebody Else's Song" belongs to Lifehouse, one of the COOLEST rock bands en el mundo! Yup! There goes my Spanish dispersed with English again... "My Own Prison" belongs to Creed. Bugs Bunny belongs to Looney Toons. Simon isn't mine, but I can dream!  
  
MY NOTES: Reviews are the greatest things ever! So give me some, PLEASE! I should actually prolly be updating my RtT fic, but I'm doin' this one... Sorry if you like my RtT better, but I don't think anyone does... I'm so excited, cuz now I gots a cute pic of Ryan Hurst and a cute pic of Simon on my LiveJournal...Good times...Down with Martin! Bring back Simon! Randomness... Sorry that my chronology is all out of whack...When I came up with this, I hadn't seen any re-runs in awhile, so I just put it this way and hoped I was right, but I wasn't...So shoot me...  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Shan- Yayness on the new keyboard! A spacebar is a very good thing. And the praying thing *teary eyes* So sad when that happens... I always loved those parts...  
  
KayKayeLLe- The Jessica Simpson thing...*grins* yup! That was one of the most fun things to write! I think Ashlee's hair is real. *shivers* My mom thinks it's her natural color, but I really hope not, because it's not her best color...  
  
RGblue16- Thanks! You're so nice!  
  
Duckygirl- Glad you likes it!  
  
AnnaG1- I'm gettin' my butt back here now...lol!  
  
Camden-Kinkirk- One good thing about not havin' too many reviewers...You can respond personally...lol...But that doesn't mean I don't like havin' lots of reviewers! And, yep, Brad Maule is muy cool.  
  
Tanguay18- Yeah...It was a little awkward, but I felt like throwing a little humor in to break the monotonous drama... I know it didn't fit...I just did it out of the randomness of my life...But it could also be used to show what a bad mood Cecilia's in...And I don't have anything against Jessicas in general, just Miss Simpson's ditziness... ("Is it chicken, or tuna?")  
  
Matt91- Thanks, dude! Adding me to the favs? Now I feel special... That's too cool!  
  
amber-1134- Thanks! That's cool...  
  
Maria- Glad you find this still realistic.  
  
Ebony- Thank you so much!  
  
gqfan4life11- Thanks! That was really sweet!  
  
~Chapter 5: Somebody Else's Song~  
  
Saturday night, Simon and Cecilia went out for a movie. Cecilia knew that it was a chic flic, but she couldn't remember what it was about. Neither could Simon. they went outside and sat on a bench after the movie, trying to talk out how they planned to tell their parents.  
  
Simon put his arma round Cecilia, and she scooted closer to him. She put her arms around his waist and clung to him. "Are you gonna be OK?" he asked.  
  
"I think so. I'm just scared."  
  
"Scared of telling your parents, or scared of having a baby?" He leaned his cheek into her hair and gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze.  
  
"Both, I guess. I'm afraid of the pain when I have the baby. But I'm also afraid of losing the baby." Tears stung her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. "And I don't want my parents to hate me."  
  
"It's gonna be all right."  
  
She looked up at his face. "You think so?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. I think our baby's going to be healthy, and safe, and beautiful."  
  
Cecilia reached up and put her arms around his neck, bringing him close. She pressed a kiss to his lips, then pulled away.  
  
"I thought kissing was no."  
  
"I can kiss you. And you can kiss me if you ask first."  
  
"OK. Then, Cecilia, may I please kiss you?"  
  
She looked up into his green eyes with a smile. "Sure."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her lips for a long sweet moment. She pulled away. "Look, Simon. My parents are going to be at your house in 25 minutes for dinner."  
  
Simon jumped off of the bench and led Cecilia down to his car. He hadn't realized what time it was. They rode home with Creed's "My Own Prison" playing on the CD player.  
  
Simon opened Cecilia's door for her, then took her hand as they walked up to the house together. He hesitated as he reached for the doorknob, but Cecilia gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Well, this is it," he said as he opened the door.  
  
They walked in and Simon closed the door. "We're here, Mom," he called.  
  
"Oh, good. You're just in time," Annie called from the kitchen.  
  
They walked past the living room, where Sam and David were watching "Bugs Bunny." "Hi, Simon," David called, only to be echoed by Sam.  
  
"Hi, guys," Simon replied with his best smile.  
  
"Cecilia!" they called in unison, hopping off the couch to hug their favorite babysitter.  
  
"Hi, guys!" she said, giving each of them a hug.  
  
"Can you play with us, Cecilia?" Sam asked hopefully.  
  
Cecilia shook her head. "Not today. Sorry, guys, but I'll try to play with you another day."  
  
"OK," said Sam, with David repeating the sentiment.  
  
She smiled and stood back up, feeling just a little dizzy. She felt Simon take her hand and squeeze it. "Here we go."  
  
She nodded, and they entered the kitchen. Annie, and Cecilia's mom, Lori, were making dinner. It was almost done, and Simon could smell the cinnamon from Annie's apple pie. He hoped Cecilia would feel like eating. She was beginning to look weak.  
  
"Smells good, Mom," Simon said, leaning over to kiss Annie's cheek.  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
"What're we having?"  
  
"Um...Homemade bread, green beans, roast beef, and corn on the cob. Apple pie for desert."  
  
Simon kissed her cheek again. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best."  
  
Annie smiled at her son, and Simon had the sinking feeling that she wouldn't be smiling for long.  
  
Cecilia and Simon went outside with Ruthie, Sam, and David. Simon and Cecilia sat on the bench in the yard and watched Ruthie and the boys play basketball. Well, honestly, Ruthie was playing, and the boys just thought they were. Simon had the random thought that Ruthie might be as good a basketball player as Mary was. Which would be good. Then he and Mary would be the only disappointments in the family. Matt was a medical student, soon to marry another medical student. Lucy was married to a police officer and studying to be a minister. Ruthie was very smart and well-behaved. And Sam and David hadn't been around long enough to be a disappointment. But Mary had vandalized the gym and stolen from the Varsity restaurant. And now Simon was a teen father. At least five out of seven hadn't done anything too stupid thus far.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Annie called from the kitchen.  
  
Simon and Cecilia held tight to each other's hands, each moment bringing them closer to the moment of truth. They knew it had to come, but there was no really good way to tell their parents that they were having a baby.  
  
They ate dinner, and things were pretty lively with Kevin and Lucy. Those two were so in love and so happy. Simon felt his heart pounding as Annie brought out desert and coffee. Cecilia squeezed his hand, and they stood up, side-by-side. Simon cleared his throat, and everyone turned to look at him and Cecilia. He took a deep breath and got ready for the worst. "Cecilia and I..." He hadn't known it would be this hard. Ruthie and Matt nodded reassuringly, and Simon swallowed hard. "Cecilia and I are having a baby."  
  
Everyone became silent. Noone spoke for a long time. Simon kept trying to look up, but he didn't need to look up to realize that everyone was looking at them. He could feel eyes burning into him on all sides. He felt like a worm in a room full of hungry birds, wishing he could squirm into the ground.   
  
Cecilia squeezed his hand until the bones were coming together. He thought for a short moment, that if she squeezed that hard just because they were telling their families, it was really going to hurt if she wanted him in the delivery room.  
  
Simon looked around the table. Kevin was staring into his plate. Lucy was wide-eyed, and her mouth was hanging open. Ruthie looked calmer than anyone else. Matt was looking at Simon, expressionless. Eric...Simon could hardly look at Eric and Annie. They were both fighting tears. Sam and David were just getting antsy, since they knew something was wrong, but they didn't understand just what it was. And then there were Cecilia's parents. Her dad was angry, and Simon could almost feel the anger in his eyes burning through him. And Lori Smith was just crying.  
  
Simon felt terrible. How could they have done this to their families?  
  
Eric was the first to speak. "Simon, your mother and I will see you upstairs in your room."  
  
Simon swallowed hard and nodded.  
  
"Cecilia, we're going home," Mr. Smith said, angrily.  
  
"OK," Cecilia whispered, quickly pecking Simon on the cheek. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
She walked away and Simon turned to go upstairs. "Simon, wait," Ruthie called.  
  
He turned around and Ruthie gave him a hug. "I love you. No matter what."  
  
"Thanks, Ruthie. I love you, too."  
  
He went up to his room and waited for Annie and Eric. It didn't take them long to get there, unfortunately, because Simon really needed some time to think.  
  
Eric came in, followed by Annie. They sat beside Simon on the bed. He couldn't stand looking at him. He finally got four words past the knot in his throat. "Do you hate me?"  
  
"No, Simon," Annie said. "We don't hate you. But we're not happy about what you and Cecilia have done. We're not glad you're having a baby."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom. But don't blame my baby."  
  
"I don't blame your baby. I'm going to love your baby. It'll be my grandchild. Simon, I'm angry with you and Cecilia for deciding to have sex. You're only 16."  
  
Simon nodded. "I know. I just don't..." He trailed off, trying to gather his thoughts.  
  
"Why on earth did you do this, Simon?" Eric asked.  
  
"I don't know, Dad," Simon said, crying. "I wish I did."  
  
Eric shook his head. How could his son... He and Annie had tried so hard to raise them right. A part of him kept picturing Simon as a tiny baby, innocent, and full of potential. How could that same baby be a tall sixteen-year-old who was crying his eyes out because he was a father too soon.  
  
"Dad," Simon said, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "I want to ask Cecilia to..." he paused to sniffle. "...to marry me."  
  
Annie closed her eyes. Eric looked at Simon intently. "If that's what you feel like you need to do, then do it."  
  
"Cecilia deserves it. And so does my baby. I just...I'm scared, Dad. I don't know how to be a husband or a father." Simons teary eyes pled with Eric. "Help me, Dad," he whispered.  
  
Eric's chin quivered. "I..."  
  
"Please, Dad?"   
  
Eric nodded. "I'll do whatever I can."  
  
"I need to talk to Cecilia's dad. The sooner the better. I need to get it over with. I think I'm gonna head on over there."  
  
"OK. Do you want someone to go with you?"  
  
"No. I need to do this on my own."  
  
Eric nodded. "I love you, Simon."  
  
"I love you, too, Dad."  
  
Simon stood up and put his shoes back on. He went downstairs, and then down the street to Cecilia's house. He rang the doorbell, and waited for someone to come to the door. Cecilia's dad opened the door. When he saw Simon, his eyes filled with an anger that was right on the edge of hatred. "What do you want?" he practically growled.  
  
"I want to talk to you, sir," he said, hoping that his voice would show how sorry he was.  
  
"I don't have time for you."  
  
"Mr. Smith, I'm the father of your grandchild. And I know that what I did was wrong. But I want to take responsibility for it."  
  
"You talked my daughter into sleeping with you. I don't forgive that too easily, boy." He started to close the door, but Simon stopped him.  
  
"Please, sir. I want to do the right thing. I..."  
  
Mr. Smith interrupted him. "Why didn't you do what was right when you wanted to talk Cecilia into sleeping with you?"  
  
"Dad," Cecilia called, making her prescence behind her father known. "Simon didn't talk me into it. I said I wanted to."  
  
"Cecilia, stay out of this."  
  
"No, Dad. You can't blame Simon for what happened."  
  
"I can, and I do."  
  
"Dad, we were both wrong. It's a two way thing."  
  
"Stay out of this, Cecilia."  
  
She looked at Simon and mouthed, "Sorry."  
  
I need to talk to you, Mr. Smith. It's important."  
  
"It was also important when I told you to take care of Cecilia."  
  
Simon looked at his feet. "Yes, sir. I was wrong. And I'm sorry. And I want to take responsibility for what I did, if you'll let me."  
  
Mr. Smith looked at Simon a long time. "OK. We'll talk. But you better have a good plan."  
  
Simon followed him into the living room. He sat down in the chair that Mr. Smith directed him to, and watched the older man take a seat across from him.  
  
"Well, what do you want?"  
  
"I want...I want to marry Cecilia. It's the right thing to do. Our baby deserves a real family." He looked for a response for what seemed like eternity.  
  
Mr. Smith finally said, "I'll think about it. But do you think two sixteen-year-olds is a 'real family'?"  
  
Simon shook his head. "No, sir. But it's the best Cecilia and I can do."  
  
"You could give the baby up for adoption," he suggested.  
  
Simon closed his eyes. "We could, sir...But I want to keep it. The baby's my child...even if I hadn't planned on having one yet. I want to raise it."  
  
Unknown to her father and Simon, Cecilia was standing just outside the entrance to the living room, listening, and praying that her father wouldn't make her give her baby up. She already loved it more than life. But she and Simon weren't ready for marriage and a family. But they should've tought of that before...before they had taken that chance.  
  
She loved Simon for wanting to marry her and take care of her baby. But, she didn't think he was ready.  
  
Mr. Smith sighed. "Simon, if you won't to marry my daughter and take care of this child, I...I won't stand in your way. It takes a man to take responsibility for doing something like this. And, I think that you're going to be a good man."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Simon said, relieved. They wouldn't have to give up their baby after all.  
  
"But I want you to promise me three things."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"First, promise you'll never hurt Cecilia."  
  
"Yes, sir. I promise."  
  
"Second, promise me you will never hurt my grandchild."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Third, promise you'll keep a roof over their heads."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"OK, Simon. I'll hold you to that. If you break any of those promises, you'll be sorry."  
  
Cecilia heard them getting up, so she ran down the hall to the kitchen. The two men walked out just seconds later.  
  
Mr. Smith couldn't believe he was letting his little girl get married. He didn't want to give her up. But Simon was right about one ting. The baby needed both parents.  
  
Simon left the house to go home. He went inside, and Eric and Annie were in the living room. "I'm home," he called.  
  
"How'd it go?" Eric asked.  
  
"He's gonna let us get married, but only if I can get us a place to stay." He sighed, disappointed at his prospects.  
  
"Oh," Annie said. "Maybe you can find a place."  
  
"Mom, I don't have a job. How can find a place?"  
  
"I...I could help you get a job, Simon," Eric said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Actually, there's an opening for a waiter at the pool hall."  
  
"Dad, I can't support a family on minimum wage."  
  
Lucy had come up behind them and caught the tail-end of the conversation. "Yes, you can."  
  
Simon's brow creased as he tried to figure out what his sister was talking about.  
  
"Kevin and I put a down payment on a house, so the garage apartment will be freed up if you and Cecilia want to live here."  
  
"You and Kevin put a down payment on a house?" Annie said.  
  
"Yeah. It's a few streets over."  
  
Simon smiled. Maybe this would work out.  
  
"So when are you moving?" Simon asked.  
  
"The end of the month. It should be cleaned up and ready by then."  
  
Simon gave Lucy the biggest hug possible. "Thanks, Luce!"  
  
"Gosh, Simon! We're not moving out for you. We're moving out for us."  
  
"Still, thanks, Luce." Simon turned to Eric. "Dad, I'm goin' down to the pool hall to see if I can get that job."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
A/N: Next time...Simon asks Cecilia to marry him... 


	6. Sticks and Stones

DISCLAIMER: 7th Heaven is not mine. Neither is Simon. teary eyes I don't own the phrase "Sticks and Stones," nor do I own the song. I think it belongs to Tracy Lawrence. But "stones" can refer to both the saying, and the diamond in the ring!  
  
MY NOTES: Reviews are the greatest things ever! So give me some, PLEASE! I'm so excited, cuz now I gots a cute pic of Ryan Hurst and a cute pic of Simon on my LiveJournal. Sorry that my chronology is all out of whack...When I came up with this, I hadn't seen any re-runs in awhile, so I just put it this way and hoped I was right, but I wasn't...So shoot me... The old lady in this chappie is that red head from the baby shower episode...So, uh, that's all I got...  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but it's hard to make myself type. lol. But, I was at the bottom of the page, so I had to update, lest anyone forget me... HE'S COMIN' BACK TONIGHT! Ugh! He didn't actually get back, he just called Cecilia. AH! This is so frustrating! Now, I feel bad for Martin, though. He had nothing to do with it! And if Matt and Sarah get a divorce, I will cry for a week straight. I'm having severe withdrawal, now. Cuz 30 seconds of Simon is NOT enough for my fix. Ugh! Don't make me hate Heather. And, the scenes from next week, with Lucy saying she wanted to have a baby, then Kevin fainting. That was priceless. Almost as good as Cecilia and Pam smacking Mac.  
  
Shan- This is where you're gonna find out if everything's working out.   
  
KayKayeLLe- Good! So glad that's not her real haircolor! Cuz it looks really bad. It's not her best color. Thanks for the comments on my LJ!  
  
RGblue16- Glad you like it!  
  
Amber-1134- Thanks for the constructive criticism...and I see what you mean. Cecilia's dad changed his mind because of Simon's sincerity and willingness to take responsibility... but still, it was a little sudden... Maybe I should've given him a few days to think it over... But what's done is done... And thanks for being constructive and not just flaming me... My mom thinks you're right, too, just so you know. And, weirdly enough, that would most likely be the way it would happen in the show... A whole story in one hour, minus the commercials, but you're absolutely right...  
  
gqfan4life11- Glad you're addicted. That makes me happy...Very very happy! Never thought my fics would be addictive...  
  
rayzie- I'll try to get a little more Matt in here for ya! Glad this is one of your faves.  
  
Kirjava- Sorry that you don't like Cecilia...I kinda like her myself... And she WAY beats out Jess...But that's cool... different strokes... y'know...Thanks for reviewing...   
  
AiRFiRe- Thanks! I love Simon, too! And I can't wait till Monday! AHHH! I loves him!  
  
Matt91- Thanks, dude! I always have a special place in my heart for those who put me on favorites/author alert! Yay! You rock!  
  
Chapter 6: Sticks and Stones  
  
Simon got the job at the pool hall. He saved for a few weeks until his paycheck, added to the cash in the "National Bank of Simon" were enough to buy Cecilia a simple wedding band and diamond. Cecilia loved silver, so Simon picked a silver ring with a simple diamond, with Lucy's help.  
  
Simon planned for days what to say to Cecilia. How to ask her to marry him. He tried to find the perfect way to propose, but he just wasn't sure what to do.  
  
He got out of school every day, then went home and did homework until time to go to the pool hall. After work, he came home and studied until he couldn't hold his eyes open. He barely got time to sleep as it was, but he made time to think through what he was going to say to Cecilia. He thought, and came up with the best he could do. He just hoped it was good enough.   
  
He got out of school on Friday and drove straight home. He ran upstairs and took the small box off of his dresser. He held it tight in his hands and headed downstairs. He passed Ruthie quickly, and she said, "Wait."  
  
He turned around and she gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "I love you, Simon. Good luck."  
  
"I love you, too. And thanks, Rufus." He grinned.  
  
"Hey. I said every once in a while. Not all the time."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He ran down the steps, outside, and then down the sidewalk to Cecilia's house. He hoped she was home already. He rang the bell, and Mr. Smith opened the door. "Hello, Simon."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Smith. Is Cecilia home yet?" Simon asked, happy that the man was at least being civil.  
  
"She's upstairs," he replied. "Cecilia!" he called in the direction of the stairway.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Simon's here."  
  
"Be down in a minute."  
  
"I..." Simon looked at Mr. Smith. "I've got us a place to stay, sir. I'm gonna ask Cecilia to marry me."  
  
He nodded silently.  
  
Cecilia was came down the stairs. "Hi, Simon."  
  
"Hi, Cecilia.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Mr. Smith said, patting Cecilia's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Dad."  
  
He left the room and Simon turned his attention to Cecilia. "I brought you something," he said softly.  
  
She looked up at him expectantly, and took the box that he handed her. She opened the box to see a small pair of baby booties. She smiled. "Oh, Simon, they're so cute!"  
  
She picked one up and realized that, tied in the strings of one little boot, was a ring. She looked at him, a question in her eyes.  
  
"I'd...Will you marry me, Cecilia?" He looked at her, hope written in every line of his face.  
  
Cecilia closed her eyes for a moment, rubbing her stomach out of habit. She didn't know what to say. Then she listened to her gut. She pulled him close to her and kissed him. "Yes, Simon."  
  
He touched her belly then said, "So, how's our little guy doin'?"  
  
"She's fine," Cecilia replied, putting strong emphasis on "she."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yes. It's a girl."  
  
"How do you know?" Simon asked.  
  
"Because...Well, I guess I don't know. But I've got a good feeling it's a girl."  
  
Simon smiled. "Well, I guess I'll trust your judgement, then."  
  
She pecked his cheek. "I love you, Simon Camden."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Cecilia couldn't believe she was getting married. She couldn't believe the way that being pregnant was affecting her body. She felt huge, and she was just beginning to show. She was three months pregnant, and didn't even need maternity clothes yet, but she felt like an over-inflated balloon.  
  
She and Simon spent as much time as they could together, but they rarely had time. They saw each other at school, but that wasn't enough.  
  
Cecilia was glad when the morning sickness finally died down. She thought that it would never end. But it did, just as her mom and Annie had promised her.  
  
She and Simon were getting tired of the dirty looks from the old ladies at church, and even some of the kids at school. There was always some new gossip about "Reverend Camden's son and that Smith girl."  
  
But their families stood by them. They weren't happy that their kids were parents at the age of 16, but they still loved them.  
  
One Sunday, at church, Simon and Cecilia were sitting in the pew, just before the sermon. A few old ladies were sitting behind them. Cecilia heard them whispering to one another. "I'm sure the Camdens are so ashamed of Simon," one said.  
  
"And the poor Smiths, having that daughter of theirs behaving like that," another added.  
  
Cecilia felt tears and anger coming on, and Simon knew it. He squeezed her hand to calm her down. The women's talking continued until Cecilia couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She stood up and stormed off to the back of the church, swinging her arms angrily. Simon stood up and gave the ladies the dirtiest look he could possibly give, then turned to follow Cecilia.  
  
Annie turned to look at the old women, one of whom had a hand on her chest, as if she couldn't believe that Cecilia had been hurt by what they were saying. Annie bit her tongue to keep herself from saying things that a minister's wife shouldn't say. At least, not in public.  
  
"What's wrong with Cecilia?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with Cecilia?" David repeated.  
  
"Shh..." Annie put a finger to her lips.  
  
Simon was holding Cecilia as she cried. "I'm doing the best I can, Simon. I'm not perfect, but I'm trying to do what's best for us and the baby. They think they're so much better than we are. Gossip's a sin, too."  
  
"I know, Cecilia. I know, and I'm sorry. So sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry? You didn't talk about me where I could hear you plainly."  
  
"No. But I'm the one that gave 'em something to talk about." His heart was breaking all over again.  
  
"No. WE gave 'em something to talk about."  
  
"Maybe so. But it takes two people to..." he trailed off, trying to think of a way to put what he was trying to say.  
  
"Give 'em something to talk about?" she supplied, with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She wiped her eyes and said, "Simon, I need to go fix my face."  
  
"Your face is beautiful."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Sweet. But I have GOT to fix my makeup."  
  
"OK. Do you want me to wait?"  
  
"No. I'm fine, Simon. Really, I am."  
  
"OK. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
She turned to walk into the bathroom, but Simon stopped her for just a minute. He put his hand on her belly. "Simon," she said. "I told you you can't feel her yet."  
  
"I know. I just want her to know that her dad loves her, too."  
  
She smiled softly. "I know she'll love you, too."  
  
"It's gonna be really bad if we keep saying 'her,' and she's a boy."  
  
"She's not a boy," Cecilia insisted. "I could bet on it."  
  
"OK, OK, it's a girl."  
  
She kissed his cheek and went to the bathroom to do her makeup.  
  
She got back to her seat just before the service began. Simon slipped his arm around her waist, and she smiled.  
  
"I have the perfect name for the baby, Simon," she whispered to him.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
At this moment, Eric walked in and began to speak, so Cecilia missed her oppertunity to whisper the name into Simon's ear. So she pulled out her bulletin and a pen and wrote the name, "Emily Rose."  
  
Simon shook his head, then took her pen and wrote, "Lauren Michaela Camden."  
  
She shook her head. "Lauren's too common. I want something a little different."  
  
Simon wrote, "Not Rose."  
  
Annie passed a note down to them, and they almost cracked up when they read the words, "You two pay attention."  
  
Simon squeezed Cecilia's shoulder's, which nearly threw her into a fit of laughter.  
  
Eric preached that all children were a gift from God, no matter where or who they came from. Simon and Cecilia had the uncanny feeling that the sermon was directed at them.  
  
After church, they ate lunch at the Camden's, then went to work in the garage apartment. Then the women began planning the wedding. the wedding date was less than a month away. It wasn't exactly the huge wedding of Cecilia's dreams, but it would give her baby two parents in the same house. And, to Simon and Cecilia, that was all that mattered. At least for the moment.  
  
Cecilia was excited, but it just didn't quite seem right. She was 16, and she was getting married because she was pregnant. Some wedding. This was NOT what she had planned. But it was the way it was going to have to be. She and Simon were going to have to take on the responsibilities of adults. They had made their mistakes, and now they would have to live with them.  
  
A/N: Up next...Will Cecilia be able to go through with the wedding? 


	7. For the Rest of Mine

DISCLAIMER: 7th Heaven is not mine. Neither is Simon. teary eyes "For the Rest of Mine" is a Trace Adkins song...Yay for Contry music!  
  
MY NOTES: Reviews are the greatest things ever! So give me some, PLEASE! Sorry that my chronology is all out of whack...When I came up with this, I hadn't seen any re-runs in awhile, so I just put it this way and hoped I was right, but I wasn't...So shoot me... Thanks to all my reviewers!   
  
Shan- Ah! The mushy gushy feelin'. I loves it, dahling!   
  
KayKayeLLe- Glad you liked the notes thing. Good times...good times...Thanks, as always!  
  
gqfan4life11- Ah! Baby names. That usually becomes the main conflict in pregnancy stories. It was just a minor thing here...  
  
Sunny!- Finally decided to review, huh? Or did I practically force you to? Whoops, that was me twisting your arm, huh? Sorry! But I got what I wanted, didn't I? laughs maniacally  
  
Camden-Kinkirk- Thanks for putting me on the old alert list. That's really cool! You are really sweet!  
  
Matt91- Thanks, dude. That's the best!  
  
SimCecilia- Finally! Someone who likes Cecilia. Thanks!  
  
Marissa- Thanks so much! You are way too nice to me!  
  
camdengirl4ever- Glad you like what I have so far! I'm so glad you read and most of all REVIEWED! Thank you! It's the best being added to the faves! That ROX!  
  
Lanna710- I have nothing against the name Lauren... I was just trying to think of an arguement against each name...I actually adore both of the names...  
  
Chapter 7: For the Rest of Mine  
  
Simon and Cecilia's wedding day had come. Neither of them had ever felt so nervous in their entire lives. Simon's stomach was all twisted in knots as Eric helped him with his tie. Matt was standing beside him, all dressed up in his tuxedo. "Are you ready, Simon?"  
  
Simon shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."  
  
Wilson was a great help to Simon. He took him aside right before the groomsmen went into the sanctuary to seat the guests. "Look, Simon, I'm not gonna say this is gonna be easy. But, you and Cecilia can make this work. I believe that if my wife hadn't died, we'd still be together. You two are young, and these aren't exactly the best circumstances to get married under. But you CAN make it work." He promised that it would be hard, but that was nothing Simon didn't already expect.  
  
These guys meant so much to Simon. Kevin, Robbie, Wilson, Matt...Each was so special to Simon.  
  
Cecilia couldn't believe that her wedding day had come. She stood in the back of the church with her mom, Annie, and the bridesmaids. Lucy was Matron of Honor, and the bridesmaids were Mary, Sarah, and Ruthie. They were dressed up in powder blue dresses with white shawls.  
  
Everyone told Cecilia how beautiful she looked, but she felt self-concious about the small bulge where the baby was starting to show. "Don't worry, honey," Lori said. "If anyone doesn't love you now, they didn't love you before."  
  
Cecilia smiled even as she wiped a tear out of her eye.  
  
Mary put her arm around Cecilia. "You're going to make a great wife for my brother."  
  
Cecilia teased a stray strand of hair into submission as she said, "I hope so."  
  
"Well," Annie said to Lori, "We need to go on."  
  
They left and Cecilia smiled at the bridesmaids just before they left the room, leaving Cecilia in the brideroom with her dad. "Well, Dad...I guess this is it."  
  
He gave her a hug and took her arm. "Let's go."  
  
They watched Lucy take Matt's arm, followed by Mary and Wilson. They were followed by Kevin and Sarah, and finally, Robbie and Ruthie. They all took their places on the steps. Simon turned to look at the door. Cecilia was about to come out of that door to marry him. He felt like he was losing his mind. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was happy, but it was a subdued happiness, not the full-on, heartbursting kind of happiness he had expected on his wedding day. As the door opened and Cecilia began walking toward him, he felt as if his tie were getting tighter and tighter. She was absolutely, stunningly, breathtakingly beautiful. He couldn't stop looking at her, and she couldn't stop looking at him.  
  
Cecilia's dad gave her hand a squeeze, then handed it to Simon. She squeezed Simon's had, hoping he knew how much she loved him.  
  
Simon's smile seemed to warm her. So, maybe they were to young, but at least Simon loved her. Eric had tears flooding his eyes long before the actual vows began. He led them each through the vows, and when it was Cecilia's turn, she didn't know what to say. She finally managed to get the words "I do" past the knot in her throat.  
  
Sam and David fulfilled their jobs as ringbearers perfectly, and neither Simon nor Cecilia missed the way the other's hands were shaking as they slipped the rings on.  
  
Eric brushed tears from his eyes and pronounced them man and wife. Simon lifted Cecilia's veil. She smiled at him with love in her eyes as he pulled her close to him and leaned in to give her a long kiss. Eric smiled and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Simon Camden.  
  
Simon and Cecilia were spending the weekend at the beach. But life's not one big honeymoon. Espcially for teen parents.

A/N: Sorry...Cecilia had no problem with the wedding. I just had to leave you hangin' somehow! Anyway...Cecilia might have the baby in the next chapter...The more you review, the better chance you have of finding out if Cecilia's hunch about the baby's sex is right...And what the name will be...And if the mother and baby will be healthy...lol...So review. Cecilia's sick of bein' pregnant! Good grief, that was the shortest thing I've ever done since my RtT dayz! 


	8. Don't Worry, Baby

DISCLAIMER: 7th Heaven is not mine. Neither is Simon. ::teary eyes:: "Don't Worry Baby" is a Beach Boys song. I don't know who it belongs to, but the point is, it ain't me. Cartoon Network ain't mine either.  
  
MY NOTES: Reviews are the greatest things ever! So give me some, PLEASE! Sorry that my chronology is all out of whack...When I came up with this, I hadn't seen any re-runs in awhile, so I just put it this way and hoped I was right, but I wasn't...So shoot me... Now I'm ecstatic, cuz Martin and Cecilia broke up, and Simon's back. Only the show is off for the summer. So we get like, 2 eppies with him when it comes back, and it's over again, leaving me lonely...Thanks to all my reviewers!   
  
Shan- I don't think I'm full-fledged 7th Heavian, 'cuz I still have a fic that's half done over there...And a few in the works, but, y'know...And I'll hafta read the Simon fic! You sly little thing! It's part 3 of a series! lol!   
  
RGblue- Thanks!  
  
Camden-Kinkirk- All reviewers are loved! And I gave one of your fics a little TLC. So update it, for cryin' out loud!  
  
Duckygirl- Thanks!  
  
libra- Well, here's your chance to find out!  
  
KayKayeLLe- Yup...The Mary/Wilson was just for you and Shan, so feel loved!  
  
Penelope- Thanks so much!  
  
Matt91- Yup! The wedding was one of my fave things I've ever done, and I'm glad you liked it, too! Sex of the baby??? Stay tuned.  
  
Camdengirl4ever- Thank you! I have started reading your fics! YAY!  
  
gqfan4life11- Glad you liked it!  
  
kylie- Thanks for the r/r. Hope this suits you...I'm running out of creativity on this one...  
  
Chapter 8: Don't Worry, Baby  
  
Simon and Cecilia's honeymoon went well, but at school on Monday, it was time to face the music again. Kids talked about them almost constantly. It was very hurtful to hear people talk about them like that. They'd made a mistake, but they were doing their best for each other and for their baby. They wanted to give it a good home and family.  
  
Simon and Cecilia moved into the garage aprtment together and started ot make it home. Cecilia felt sorry for Simon. He never seemed to get a moment to rest. Some nights, he didn't get in bed until 3:30. He was going to work himself to death.  
  
In the meantime, Cecilia was getting closer and closer to the due dat. She and Simon were still not agreeing on the name.  
  
But things weren't easy. Not even close to easy. Nights were lonely when he was working late, then studying when he got home. Cecilia felt so alone some times that she went to sleep crying. Other nights she spent time with Annie, Eric, Ruthie and the twins, until they went to bed. And then she'd be alone all over again. She hated being alone.  
  
She tried to get used to it, but it was hard. She hated to see Simon working so hard just to make ends meet. He wanted her to rest and take care of the baby, and she wanted to get a job and help him. He insisted on paying full rent, paying for their food, and paying for Cecilia's pregnancy checkups. He was a good husband, and he loved her, but he could only do so much.  
  
It all somewhat came to a head one night when he got home from work. "Simon," Cecilia asked, "Where have you been?"  
  
He shrugged and mumbled an explanation.  
  
"Simon, tell me."  
  
"Look, don't worry about it, Cecilia. I was just making sure I had some money for the hospital and stuff."  
  
"How, Simon?"  
  
"Um...don't worry about it."  
  
"Simon! I'm your wife! Tell me what's going on."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, if it's nothing, why can't you tell me?"  
  
"I sold something, now please just leave it at that."  
  
She never found out what Simon sold, but the money was put in the bank to cover the costs of the delivery. But Simon insisted that he was going to pay for it, and nobody was going to help him.  
  
Late one night after work and studying, Simon climbed in bed behind Cecilia and put his arms around her, letting his hands rest on her belly. They both gasped as the baby kicked. It was the first time she had felt it, and she was so happy. Simon gave her a kiss and dozed off, his hands still resting on the place he'd felt the baby kick.  
  
She loved the feeling of the baby growing and moving inside of her. She knew that what she and Simon had done was a mistake, but she loved the baby. And she loved Simon for working so hard to do right by them.  
  
Life went on like this for a long time. Simon went to school, worked, and studied. Cecilia went to school, studied, cleaned the apartment, and helped Annie. Whenever Annie needed a babysitter, Cecilia was the first choice. It was hard, but they were giving it their best.  
  
-----------------  
  
Simon was at the pool hall one night, and Cecilia was at home in bed. She was thinking about the baby's name. They hadn't asked what the sex was when she'd had the ultrasound, but it didn't matter. She knew it was a girl. They had the name Simon Nathanael in case it should happen to surprise them.  
  
She was trying to think of a compromise between the two names when her watter broke. She gasped. "Oh, no!"  
  
She didn't know if she should get up, so she reached for the phone and dialed the line in Annie an Eric's bedroom. Eric answered with a groggy, "Hello?"  
  
"Reverend Camden, it's Cecilia. My water just broke."  
  
This brought Eric to himself and he said, "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes! I just need to get to the hospital. And I need S..." she groaned her way through a contraction. "I need Simon."  
  
"OK. I'll call the hospital and send Matt to get you."  
  
"OK," she replied, her breathing becoming hard.  
  
It was only a few minutes later when Matt arrived upstairs. He grabbed Cecilia's bag, then took her arm to help her downstairs. He got her into the van, and Annie and Eric took the front seats. Matt jumped into his car, and Cecilia knew that he was going to get Simon.  
  
Annie and Eric kept looking at each other with concern, and it scared Cecilia a little.  
  
She kept hoping Simon would make it to the hospital before the baby was born. But as Eric signed her in at the hospital, and the nurse rolled her back to a room, she had a very bad feeling that he wouldn't.  
  
But he did. He got there twenty minutes later. He immediately found his parents. "Mom, is she OK?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"She's fine. But she wants you. So you better get on back there."  
  
Simon turned and ran to the nurse's station. "I'm Simon Camden, and I need to get to the delivery room to see my wife, Cecilia."  
  
"OK, Mr. Camden," the nurse said, looking at him intently for just a moment. He knew that she was trying to guess his age, but he honestly didn't care. She handed him a pass to get into Cecilia's room. She told him how to get there, and he was off, trying to get to his wife before their baby was born.  
  
He went into the delivery room and saw Cecilia lying there with nurses on all sides. He went over to her. "Oh, Simon," she managed to say.  
  
"I'm here, Cecilia," he said, taking her hand.  
  
"Thank God," she breathed.  
  
She squeezed his hand until his wedding ring was digging into his fingers. It seemed like eternity before Dr. Hastings said, "OK, Cecilia. I want you to push on this contraction."  
  
Cecilia nodded as Simon brushed her sweaty hair out of her face.  
  
"OK, Cecilia, this is it," Dr. Hastings said.  
  
Cecilia was ready. By this time, she'd been in labor for almost 5 hours, and she was tired.  
  
She squeezed Simon's hand tighter as she pushed and hoped this was it.  
  
-----------------  
  
Annie, Eric, Matt, and the Smiths were in the waiting room. Lucy and Kevin had picked up Ruthie and the twins. Ruthie and Matt were pacing side-by-side, and Annie was worrying. She knew that it was normal for the birth to take a while, but she was worried. Eric was praying, and Sam and David were watching Cartoon Network on the hospital TV. Lucy was holding Kevin's hand and thinking about her little brother.  
  
Simon came out into the waiting room, smiling like he hadn't smiled in a long time. Ruthie ran over to him, and he walked back to the family that was gathered. "It's a girl," he said, putting his arm around Ruthie.  
  
Mr. Smith shook his hand, but everyone else hugged him.  
  
"We named her Emily Michaela," Simon said.  
  
Lucy hugged him for the hundredth time. "I love it."  
  
He stayed only a minute before returning to Cecilia.  
  
-----------------  
  
Cecilia was holding Emily when Simon got back. "I can't believe she's so beautiful. And small," he said, touching one tiny fist with his index finger.  
  
"Neither can I," Cecilia replied. She was beaming with motherly love, and Simon thought it made her all the more beautful. She couldn't believe what it felt like to cradle her child in her arms. SHe loved her so much already. And Emily Michaela was the perfect name.  
  
They were disappointed when the nurse came to take Emily to the nursery, but Simon took the oppertunity to call his grandparents, Mary, Wilson, and Julie.Everyone oohed and ahhed over Emily. Simon wanted to stay at the hospital, but he knew that Cecilia would never rest if he did. So he went home, took a shower, and slept awhile. But he was soon back at the hospital looking throught the glass at Emily.   
  
He was excited when he got to go into the nursery. With all the babies in the nursery, he saw only Emily Michaela Camden. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She had bright blue eyes and hair roughly the shade of his own. He walked over and lifted her into his arms, holding her against him as he gently adjusted her little pink hat. She looked at him, and he could have sworn she smiled.  
  
Maybe he and Cecilia had made a mistake. But this, this newborn baby girl...she could never be wrong. She was one of the rays of light in what could be a very dark world. She was a picture of sanity just when Simon thought he was losing it. Emily Michaela Camden was Simon's second chance.  
  
............................  
  
A/N: Thus conludes my first 7th Heaven fic. What did you think? I hope you liked it! Anywho, I have two new ones up my sleeve. A sequel to this one, or a Mary/Wilson fic. Tell me which one you want, but I think I already know what a couple of you want...lol...But anyway, I'll take a vote. I aim to please! 


End file.
